Pagi Hari Keluarga Kim
by sunghyo30
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan pagi diKeluarga Kim? Menyenangkan kah? atau? kaisoo/gs/ RnR?


**Title : Pagi Hari Keluarga Kim**

**Author : Jung Sunghyo**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**My First FF, typo bertebaran, sangat singkat dan mohon maklum *bow***

_**Don't like don't read**_

Hujan gerimis mengawali pagi pada hari, membuat seluruh orang menjadi malas untuk beraktivitas. Dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat dua orang namja dan yeoja sedang bergelung dibalik selimut hangat mereka. Terlihat nyaman. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan mengusir hawa dingin yang menyapa mereka. Sang namja melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang yeoja, sedangkan sang yeoja tenggelam dalam pelukan sang namja.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata sang yeoja terbuka. Menampakkan kedua mata indahnya yang membuat sang namja berlekuk lutut padanya. Setelah beberapa saat kedua mata itu terbuka, sang yeoja tak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang penuh arti pada namja yang memeluknya erat saat itu. Pandang. Pandang. Pandang. Hanya memandang.

"Apakah aku sangat tampan sehingga kau tak melakukan apa-apa?". Tanya sang namja dengan mata yang masih tertutup

Suara itu..

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin?". Tanya sang yeoja dengan muka memerah, malu karena ketahuan sedang memandang sang yeoja

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, _baby._ Bahkan sebelum kau terbangun aku sudah terbangun". Jawab sang namja, Kim Jongin.

Membuat wajah sang yeoja semakin memerah karenanya. Melihat raut muka sang yeoja, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sang yeoja yang melihat Jongin tertawa langsung memukulnya pelan, tak terima karena ditertawakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Soo? Kenapa kau memukul suamimu yang tampan ini?". Ucap Jongin coret-sedikit-coret narsis

"Kau tidak tampan tetapi kau hitam! Sangat hitam!".

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sang yeoja, Kyungsoo, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap heran punggung Kyungsoo yang berlalu pergi keluar.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mereka berdua. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menggerutu seraya berjalan menuju arah dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi mereka. Dengan cekatan ia membuat sarapan pagi itu, walaupun terkadang ia menguap namun ia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya itu. Karena ia adalah seorang rumah tangga, sudah seharusnya ia melakukan ini tanpa mengenal lelah, bukan? Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah berganti menjadi Kim Kyungsoo setelah ia menikahi Kim Jongin, suaminya yang menurutnya sangat hitam.

Kyungsoo saat ini masih berumur 24 tahun, sedangkan Jongin berumur 26 tahun. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka 6 bulan yang lalu, tepat pada hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun. Pertama kali mereka bertemu ialah saat tanpa sengaja saat Jongin menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo di Universitas mereka. Ya, mereka satu universitas namun berbeda jurusan. Kyungsoo saat itu mengambil jurusan seni sedangkan Jongin mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Layaknya takdir, sejak hari itu mereka selalu bertemu tanpa sengaja. Yang pada awalnya tak saling kenal, namun karena seringnya mereka bertemu mereka manjadi tahu satu sama lain. Seiring bertambahnya waktu, dari hari ke hari, mereka semakin dekat, sangat dekat. Hingga pada akhirnya saat itu Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya"._

"_N-Nee?"._

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"._

"…"

"_Mian, seharusnya aku tak punya perasaan seperti ini karena kau pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai sunbae-mu atau sahabatmu saja. Tetapi, perasaan yang tumbuh dihati ini tak dapat berbohong, bahwa dari detik ke detik dari waktu ke waktu dari hari ke hari bulan ke bulan kau membuatku mencintaimu"._

Pada saat itu yang hanya dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah diam membeku. Tak bisa berkutik. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Namun, kali ini agak berbeda karena yang menyatakan perasaannya ialah salah satu sunbae yang terkenal di universitas sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Pada akhirnya, iapun menerima ungkapan perasaan Jongin kala itu.

_GREP_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, chagiya?". Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Kyungsoo

"Omo, Jongin. Kau membuatku kaget". Pekik Kyungsoo seraya mengelus dadanya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyung"

"Baiklah, aku hanya sedang bernostalgia"

"Tentang bagaimana kita bersama, bukan?". Tebak Jongin

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?". Heran Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau sangat gampang ditebak, Soo"

"Ne, terserah kau saja, Jongin". Balas Kyungsoo malas

"Sekarang kau menyingkirlah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita". Lanjutnya

"Ne baiklah NYONYA KIM". Jawab Jongin seraya berlalu

Saat ini, diruang makan Keluarga Kim telah tersedia berbagai macam sarapan untuk memanjakan seluruh penghuninya. Terlihat Jongin duduk pada meja yang paling ujung menandakan bahwa ialah sang kepala keluarga. Ia sedang membaca Koran sembari menunggu keluarganya untuk berkumpul. Tak lama setelah itu, suara derap kaki beradu cepat menuju ke ruang makan Keluarga Kim, dari ujung pintu ruang makan terlihat seorang anak perempuan berlari menuju kearah Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Saat anak perempuan tersebut berhenti disebelahnya. Terdengar suara teriakan yang terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Jongin yang berasal dari lantai dua, kamar anak lelakinya, Jongsoo.

"KYUNGIN!"

Dengan reflek, Jongin dan Kyungin, nama anak perempuan tersebut, pun menutup kedua telinganya. Setelah teriakan tersebut tak terdengar lagi. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang melangkah cepat. Mendengar suara langkah kaki tersebut, Kyungin langsung bersiap dibalik kursi ayahnya, Jongin.

"Appa, tolong aku". Ucapnya lirih

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada oppamu, _baby_". Tanya Jongin penasaran

"Aku hanya menyiramnya agar Oppa cepat bangun, Appa"

"YA! KYUNGIN!". Teriak Jongsoo dari ujung pintu

"Ampun, Oppa. Mianhae aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi". Ucap Kyungin memelas

"KAUU-".

"Sarapan Siap!". Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jongsoo dan Kyungin pun segera duduk ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Melupakan hal yang barusan terjadi. Jongsoo dan Kyungin merupakan saudara kembar tidak identik yang dilahirkan oleh Kyungsoo 10 tahun yang lalu dengan Jongsoo sebagai yang tertua. Walaupun keduanya sering sekali bertengkar, namun mereka akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun. Pagi ini Keluarga Kim menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang, hingga..

"Oppa, sepertinya ada yang aneh..". Ucap Kyungin pelan

"Apa?". Tanya Jongsoo penasaran

"Omo! Oppa kita t. Ucap Kyungin pelan

"Apa?". Tanya Jongsoo penasaran

"Omo! Oppa kita terlambat! KITA HARUS BERGEGAS! PALLI!". Pekik Kyungin setelah melirik jam yang ada di ruang makan

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jongsoo dan Kyungin pun berangkat ke sekolah. Tak menghiraukan Sang Ayah ataupun Sang Ibu yang berada dimeja makan.

"Mereka mirip denganmu, Soo". Kata Jongin tiba-tiba seraya tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja, Jongin. Mereka anak-anakku". Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola mata malas

"Mereka anak-anakku juga, Soo" Ucap Jongin tak terima

Hening

"Jongin, bukankah kau seharusnya juga terlambat kalau anak-anak terlambat?". Tanya Kyungsoo polos

"OMO! Soo, aku terlambat bekerja! Aku berangkat dulu, _baby_". Sahut Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cepat

Setelah itu, Jongin pun berlari menuju garasi, tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Tak lama setelah itu, suara deru mobil terdengar dan menghilang dengan cepat menandakan sang pengemudi yang sedang mengebut.

Hening

"Seharusnya mereka sadar kalau jam disini sudah mati" Ucap Kyungsoo innocent.

END


End file.
